


seven nerds in a basement

by lovebeyondmeasure



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Banter, Dungeons and Dragons, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “I just came to drop you off,” Steve sighed, rubbing his nose. “How the hell did this happen.”“It snowed! Shut up and roll!” Dustin demanded.--------------------Steve finds himself recursively trapped. No one seems to appreciate his struggles.





	seven nerds in a basement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [springawake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springawake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [four- no, make that five- nerds in a basement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028361) by [lovebeyondmeasure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure). 



> Set in the same continuity as my previous work, but easily stands on its own. If you think the girls weren't gonna get in on things, you're a fool.

“I just came to drop you off,” Steve sighed, rubbing his nose. “How the hell did this happen.”

“It snowed! Shut up and roll!” Dustin demanded.

“What am I rolling for?”

“Agility,” Jane said in that slightly creepy way of her. She was DMing for the first time, and it had been…. interesting.

“Right, over the wall. Okay, here goes.”

The die clattered. Lucas slapped the table while the rest groaned.

“Dammit, Steve!”

“Hey, it’s not my fault I rolled a two!” Steve said defensively. “If you don’t like it, go find another thief!”

“You were spotted by the guards,” Jane said serenely. “They take you captive. Would anyone like to attempt a rescue?”

The others in the group exchanged looks around the table. Steve watched as, one by one, the kids shook their heads.

“Betrayed! Betrayed by my own kids!” he said, throwing his hands up in disbelief. “I saved your lives, you brats!”

“Yeah,” Max said as she claimed Lucas’ dice in preparation for her own turn, “and now you’ve been captured by the evil baron’s guards. So?”

“So?” He fell back, watching as she made a roll. “So?”

Dustin sighed, reaching over to pat the older boy’s arm. “I’ll come rescue you, as soon as we take down the boss,” he said, eyes on Will as he threw for wisdom.

“Great! So now I get to watch the rest of you do shit while I sit around locked up,” Steve sighed.

Lucas rolled his eyes. “Pouting’s not a good look on you,” he said. “Aren’t you supposed to be a grownup?”

“Ah- yeah!” Steve wasn’t sure how to combat that.

“So shut up already,” Max said. Lucas high-fived her. Steve was silently incensed.

Mike and Jane emerged from their hushed conference. Mike cleared his throat.

“Due to circumstances, El is going to allow you to attempt your own escape,” Mike said.

“That’s preferential treatment!” Lucas accused.

“It’s because he can’t leave!” Mike replied. “It’s not fair to just leave him when he can’t even leave!”

“And the snowstorm is our fault?”

“No! But he came to play, and none of us were gonna rescue him, so he should still get to play!”

“You assholes are the worst,” Max put in. She and Jane shared a look of the pure exasperation only teenage girls can manage.

“I think it’s fair,” Dustin broke in. “Will?”

“Yeah,” Will said. He looked tired, but he usually did. “Let him play, guys, come on.”

“Fine,” Lucas sighed. Mike subsided as well.

“ _Thank_ you,” Steve said. “Jane, I appreciate it.”

She gave him one of her almost-smiles and nodded. “Everyone plays,” she said. “Fair is fair.”

Outside, the snow continued to fall, burying the cars up to their bumpers, but in the warmth of the Wheeler’s basement, the dice rolled and the nerds shouted long into the night.


End file.
